


Fandom Letter: From Team Free Will, helping with anxiety

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety!reader, Gen, Other, Team Free Will, fandom letter, helping the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: This is one of the first fandom letters I did on my tumblr. This one is Team Free Will and them writing a letter to the reader, helping them with anxiety.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please,please inbox me which fandom/ character/ you would like to see write the letter! Also please vote for what you would like it to be about! ex: helping with anxiety, depression, or even struggling with school. Please let me know and share this so we can get a bunch of people in on this awesomeness!! Like I said before, it can be any of the fandom’s that i listed! if you need a refresher, go to my blog and look for the “ what the hell is the blog about”. There it will have the main fandom’s I do! ( for now, but I will of course be adding more, I just can’t recall all of them!) You can vote for these weekly by telling me via ask box! (OR IN THIS CASE, MY TUMBLR, WHICH CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE NAME! :) if you can't find it. It is @to-my-beloved-fandoms

Hey Sweetheart, it’s Dean here. Also Cas and Sam are sitting with me as well as I write this. We have heard that you have been dealing with some pretty bad grieving. I know it is hard really now, but we will all help you get through this together. Sam here, I know it may seem like the end of the world, for sure it seemed like it when you lost your most dearly beloved, but please don’t give up. Just know it is ok to feel sad, cry and mourn them for a bit, that is apart of being human, or any creature from what we have seen. In the end, just know that it cannot rain forever, there will always be a rainbow at the end of the rainstorm, even if it seems like the storm will not ever end. Hello, it’s Cas. As a person that deals with the after lives of humans and other beings, I want you to know that your loved one that has passed, is in a much better place, they also want you to know that they are watching over you along with your guardian angel, and me too. In a way you have three guardian angels watching over you. Just know that your lost one would still want you to continue to be happy, live on when they had their time come to a peaceful end, and continue with your passions. Dean again here, as a person who has lost a lot of people, well both me, Sam and Cas, I agree with what Cas says and so does Sam. I say instead of thinking about your loved ones passing, whenever you think about the, think about all the great times you have had together. Like how when a bee passes on, I think of all the beautiful, golden honey it has made in it’s life and how many bears and people the bee has made happy because of it’s life it is lived and- Ok, Cas please, enough with the bees man. Sam won’t stop chuckling. Anyways, things will be hard for a bit but you have friends and family that care about you and will help you through this. Us included, we love you all so very much. We will get in touch soon. 

Much love, Dean ( the bad ass pie man), Sam ( Moose), and Cas ( the bumble bee angel). Take care, xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of other ones I post on my tumblr but I wanted to see how it would go on here, please let me know what you think,share this with someone who needs it. and if you want to read more with many other characters/ fandoms/topics, here is the link!
> 
> http://to-my-beloved-fandoms.tumblr.com/


End file.
